


The Woman In Red

by Sparkles21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles21/pseuds/Sparkles21
Summary: She’s an angel in red, beautiful yet sinful. Robin never knew he would be intoxicated by her beauty when he entered the strip club where she worked, but it seemed that fate was the devil and just wanted to torture him because he would never truly be able to be with her. AU. Rated E for later chapters.





	1. The Colour Red is Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request but I already had a idea for a fic about Regina being a stripper. Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

He got to his bachelor party with his friends, putting up a mask that told his friends that he was happy because he didn’t feel like being out, especially being at a strip club which he told his friends over and over he did not want to go to.

Him and Marian were supposed to be getting married in a week but he called it off. The pressure of the wedding being right around the corner got too much for him to handle and he knew deep down that Marian was not the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

It was all her idea to get married, anyway. They didn’t even have a proposal story because she took him to a jewellers and started looking at engagement rings and then boom, she’s planning a wedding days later.

He decided not to tell his friends so they could just enjoy themselves. If he had told them they would have been treading lightly around him and he would prefer it if they didn’t because he is honestly fine.

“Are you ready for your bachelor party present?” Will asked, a smirk painted on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Robin closed his eyes and sighed. Whatever it was it wasn’t something good. “What is it?” he asked.

“A private experience with one of the strippers. You’re welcome, mate!” Will grinned as all of his and Robin’s other friends cheered and chanted.

“For god sake, Will, you didn’t?!” Robin scolded his best friend, who didn’t seem too much like his best friend at the minute.

“Yep! Now, you need to go over to the red velvet ropes and tell them your name and they’ll show you to the room she is in,” Will told him, pushing his friend in the direction of the ropes.

“No, no, no, no, no! I’m not having an experience with a stripper.” Robin stood his ground, shaking his head.

“It’s just for an hour. She won’t do anything you don’t want her to do. But if you don’t go then I will.” Will smirked and rubbed his hands together, he wouldn’t pass the opportunity up.

Robin sighed and walked off into the direction off the ropes. He thought why not, he was single now and he hadn’t been touched by a woman in four months because of Marian being away on business and then not wanting to have sex with him because she was always up late planning her wedding so she was exhausted all the time.

He was lead to one of the rooms and he sat down in the black leather chair in the centre of the room. The lights were dimmed except for one spotlight that shined above a pole in front of him.

Seductive music started playing and out walked a stunning raven haired beauty wearing nothing but a lace corset, lace underwear, a pair of suspenders and heels, all in red.

Robin licked his lips as he watched her grip the pole and then move around it swiftly like she had most likely done a hundred times before.

His eyes never moved away from her as she mesmerised him with her little dance moves and tricks she could do.

He gulped as he watched her kneel to the ground and crawl towards him, placing her hand on his knees and parting them when she reached him.

“I’m apple,” she spoke, her voice soft and delicate like silk. “What would you like me to do?”

“I’m Robin,” he told her. “And, uh, I’m not sure.”

“How about I start off by giving you a lap dance,” she said.

“If you’re okay with that,” he said, he didn’t want her to feel like she had to do it to him, he would be happy just to have her sit down in a chair and do nothing if that’s what she wanted.

She chuckled but then leaned in, her mouth going right by his ear. “I’m okay with doing anything to you,” she whispered and then nipped his ear lobe.

Robin placed his hands of his knees and gripped them, his earlier thoughts of not wanting to be here disappeared as his desire for this woman grew, along with his cock in his trousers.

“So what brings you here?” she asked, looking up at Robin through hooded eyes as she slowly slid the palm of her hands up his legs.

“Bachelor party,” he replied, gulping when he felt her hands reach his thighs.

“Yours? Or a friends?”

“Mine, but I’m not getting married now, I called it off,” he confessed, relieved to finally have that off his chest. The woman in red was a complete stranger to him so she wouldn’t be able to judge his shitty last minute decision, that and because she was a stripper.

“What happened? Why did you call it off?” Regina rubbed his inner thighs as she asked.

Licking his dry lips Robin squirmed in his seat at how close her hands where to his cock which was already half hard. “I never wanted to marry her, it was all her idea, but I just went along with it because I thought I loved her.”

“But you don’t?” she questioned to which Robin shook his head. She then stood up and straddled him, taking hold of his hands and putting them to the back of the chair. “No touching,” she told him in a seductive whisper and then got up from his lap and began her usually lap dance routine she did on her other customers. “So what do you do for a living?”

“I’m, uh . . . an . . . an architect, I mainly build in the woods. I, uh . . . I mean I build cabins in the woods,” he answered as best as he could while watching the woman in red, completely mesmerised by her, but not because of what she was doing or what she was wearing, but because of her beauty. Her olive skin was flawless and her hair that was the colour of raven’s feathers looked so silky and smooth he just wanted to run his fingers through it, and god her lips that were so plump and pouty covered in that dangerous red colour were tempting him.

“Locksley and Little?” Her question pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“My family has a cabin that was built by them. It’s stunning from a distance when the sun is rising from behind it.”

“I’m glad it was to your liking.” He smiled at her and she smiled back but she was soon slightly shaking her head and getting back into focusing on her job. Cocking a leg over his so she could once again sit on his lap but this time with her back to his chest, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her back. “Take off my corset,” she ordered in a gentle whisper.

Robin’s eyes bulge much like his cock did in his trousers which he was certain she felt. He couldn’t believe what she asked him to do. Was she being serious?! “Ummm . . . excuse me?”

“Take off my corset,” she repeated.

He blinked a couple of times before responding. “I thought you said no touching?”

“You’re only touching my corset, not me.”

Robin cleared his thought and breathed out deeply. “You really don’t have to show me anything if you aren’t comfortable,” he told her, but he knew it was him who was uncomfortable, it didn’t seem right what she was doing.

“I only do this when I am comfortable, and I am with you,” she responded honestly. “Now, do it before I do it myself.”

He nodded but he realised that she couldn’t see him and gulped. He brought his other hand around and assisted his other one in taking her corset off. Once he had it undone he dropped it to the floor.

“That feels much better,” Regina sighed and brought her hands up to massage her tits. She then wriggled her ass firmly against Robin.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he hissed through clenched teeth when she rubbed up against his covered hardening length. It had been quite a while since somebody who wasn’t him had touched him there, and he can’t remember being this desperate for somebody to just grab his cock and pump it.

“You like that?” she asked in a deep and lustful tone, grinding once again on him.

“Uh huh.” Was all Robin could get out when she set up a slow rolling rhythm of her hips. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands to stop him from grabbing onto her waist and moving her at a faster pace.

His eyes shot open when he felt her stop and stand up but when he did his mouth went completely dry. Regina had turned around, giving him a view of those mouth watering tits of hers and then sat back down on his lap, held onto his biceps and continued to grind.

“Holy fuck,” he choked out, watching her tits bounce with ever grind of hers hips and feeling the pressure being applied to his now rock hard erection.

Regina smirked at him and then reached for one of his hands and placed it onto one of her tits. She knows the rule is that customers aren’t supposed to touch because of a bunch of reasons why, but Robin’s different, she just knows he is, and not just because of a feeling she has but because of the way he looked at her. Other men just see tits and an arse but she could tell he didn’t. He was an utter gentleman from the way he had spoken to her tonight and she could tell it was genuine.

“W-what about . . . _fuck_ . . . the no t-touching rule?” Robin’s words stumbled out of his mouth, he was almost past the point of being able to think rationally.

“Just feel,” she spoke the words in a hushed tone as she got closer to Robin, their chest inches apart from each other.

Robin nodded and just held the beautiful mound of flesh in his hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her taut nipple.

His hips thrusted upwards and before he knew it the words holy fuck were tumbling out of his mouth and he came in his trousers.

“I hope you come and see me again soon,” Regina whispered teasingly into his ear, her teeth nipping his ear lobe and then nipping a trail along his jaw.

She definitely didn’t have to tell him twice. 


	2. Leopold’s Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my bestie Amber who is also known as lunaandtwilight07! I hope you enjoyed your day today! Lots of love!
> 
> xoxo

It was a week later and Robin was back at the strip club again. When he first visited the place he had no idea that he was going to be coming back, but he just couldn’t get that dark haired beauty out of his mind.

She was stunning and captivating and not just because she was half naked when he first met her or because he saw her as a rebound for his failed relationship with Marian. From the very first second his eyes connected with hers his heart sped up ten times faster than it had ever done before, it was then in that moment that he believed that love at first sight could possibly exist.

“Back again, handsome.” A voice whispered into his ear mere moments after he had sat down in one of the leather chairs at the club. He turned to his left and there she was; Apple, though he didn’t believe that was her real name.

Robin bit his bottom lip and looked down as he blushed slightly. “I needed to get drunk.”

“Oh, so it wasn’t to see me then?” She pouted and sighed.

“Uhh... well... I didn’t want to... well I want to... wait what I mean is...” He sighed heavily and closed his eyes and rubbed at them. “I’m cocking this up. I’ve probably frightened you off now.”

Regina giggled and waved her hand to dismiss what he said. “None sense, you’re actually adorable, but don’t be scared to ask for anything, whatever you say I can bet you that somebody has said something ten times worse to me... anyway, would you like to come to the back with me? Same treatment as last week? Maybe... more?” Regina bit down on her deep red lips, she felt shivers going up her spine as she waited for his response. The man in front of her intrigued her very much, he wasn’t like the other customers, and he wasn’t bad looking either, quite the opposite indeed.

“If... if you don’t mind then... yeah sure.” He was hesitant, Regina could tell so she grabbed his hand and offered him a warm smile.

They walked back up the stairs and headed to the room that they were in last week and Regina once again preformed for him, stripping herself of less clothing, teasing him to the extent where he once again grew hard.

* * *

“That’s not fair! You can’t do that,” Regina shouted, slamming her hands down onto the table.

“I can do what we want, it’s my club.” An older man (very old) told her as his fingers interlocked with each other on the table and he shrugged his shoulders; it was her boss, Leopold Blanchard, a big, old, wrinkly and slimy man who was way older than all of the girls at the club and who basically owned them all, including her, but sadly nothing could be done about that, especially since you couldn’t find a job after working for him, he pretty much blackballed your name in Maine.

“You barely pay me enough as it is and now you’re cutting my wages even more! Why?!” She folded her arms across her chest angrily and waited with a pointed looked and a raised eyebrow for an answer.

“Because we have other bills to pay, more important ones...”

“And?...” She knew there was more, there always was with him.

“Well... we’re raised the other dancers wages by a smidge.”

Regina’s eyes bulged and her lips parted in offence before she pressed them together and clenched her teeth. “What the fuck! You can’t be serious!” Her voice boomed from across the table and Leo gave her a death stare, telling her to watch her language.

“They work harder and frankly deserve it more. You’ve had more than one occasion to earn that much too,” he spat out a fact, as he rose from his seat.

“Yes but I don’t want to sleep with the customers, more specifically I don’t want to sleep with _you!_ ” Regina knew that once Leo got a girl doing the more private job it was basically his gold mine, not only did he earn a hefty amount of money but he got to stick his dick in her anytime he wanted.

The older man laughed at her outburst, almost like he knew she was being over dramatic because he knew he would eventually always get his way and then he walked towards her. “Regina... if you want to start earning a decent wage you’re going to have become one of the special girls, or... you could always quit and find another job.”

He gave her a smirk, he knew she wouldn’t be able to do that. Oh she wished she could, but it wasn’t that easy to find a job after you worked for Leo, and her stripper gig at least still paid a bit more than a regular waitressing job she would more than likely have if she never became a stripper.

“I’ll think about it,” she whispered, looking down at the floor in shame as she tried to stop the bile from rising. She basically didn’t have a choice, she knew she didn’t. Leo would continue to dock her pay until she caved.

“That’s my number one beauty! Good girl! You’d do fantastic if you take on the job!” The old man gave her a yellow grin before he patted her arse and left the room.

“Leo’s only looking out for you, he knows you could be earning a heck of a lot more and living a better life with that wage,” Ruby said, speaking up from the sofa in the corner. She stood up and walked towards her. Ruby was another stripper, most known for being one of the private dancers like her but also for being one of the special girls.

“You may believe that Ruby, but I don’t,” she gritted out, angry tears working there way to cloud her eyes before she left the office room.

* * *

Regina gathered her things after her meeting with Leopold and left through the back door. It was now going on two in the morning and it was freezing out, her little faux fur jacket was keeping her body warm but little could be done to her legs that were only covered in fishnet stockings.

She walked to the parking lot around the corner and began to walk over to her little beat up old Peugeot car. The lot was empty apart from her car and some other one that was parked in the corner not that far from hers.

She unlocked her car and went to get in when the noise of keys dropping made her heart jump. She turned to look at where the noise came from and saw the man who she had not long ago been straddling and rubbing against back in the club.

There he was, Robin his name was she thinks, but she just called him good looking in her mind. He definitely was ten times better on the eyes than her other customers she danced for anyway. He was nice and sweet too, well he seemed like that anyway, for all Regina knew he could be the polar opposite, but something told her that he wasn’t, she just knew he wasn’t like the other men, he was nervous and hesitant when she performed for him, flustered most of the time and constantly blushing whereas other men stared and drooled over her, no embarrassed at all that their cock’s were bulging from their trousers.

“You almost gave me a heart attack then,” she declared out loud so Robin would hear her.

She watched as he looked at her with wide eyes after picking up his keys, it seemed that she had almost given him a mini heart attack too.

“I apologise,” he winced as he began walking closer to her. “It’s not rather fun to be scared at this time in the pitch black.”

Regina shook her head and clicked her tongue. “Nope, it definitely isn’t.” She had her fair scare on many nights like these when she was alone, most of the time paranoid whenever she heard a small sound.

“You just finished work?” he asked.

“Yeah, always finish at two on a Friday, it’s our most popular night.” She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, for some reason talking to him without being in character was nerve wrecking. She was just so much more confident talking to strangers when she was Apple.

“Ahh,” he nodded in understanding. “It did seem quite packed back then.”

Regina gave a shrug. “It’s not that bad, you make decent tips.”

She watched him mull over her words, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his social awkwardness showing through. “Well... I better leave you, you’re probably dying to get home and sleep.”

Regina sighed. “Unfortunately not, I’m not an easy sleeper, and I live in a rough neighbourhood so I probably won’t rest until the early hours of the morning when the sun’s up.”

Robin’s brow creased in concern before he relaxed and suggested: “Oh... well if... I don’t want to seem too forward... I would hate for you to think that... but... _ughhh_ it’s probably stupid.” He shook his head and then brought a hand up to the back of his neck nervously.

“No, no it won’t be. Go on, what were you saying?” She prodded gently, she had an inkling to what he was going to say.

“Maybe you’d like to... have a drink with me?... Seeing as you don’t sleep easy, we could go to my house? Oh no! I didn’t mean it like _that!_ I just mean… _ughhh_ … How about we go to a bar, that’s probably better... I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no it wouldn’t, and I’m sure your alcohol is probably better than a watered down version at a dive bar,” she assured him, giving him a warm smile, it’s not as if he’s a total stranger, he has shared some of his personal life with her which technically means they’re acquaintances, but also he has touched her tits, twice now, once last week and once again earlier on, and she also got him off twice, and both times she did that she was slick between her thighs, so actually maybe they’re a bit more than acquaintances?

Robin smiled shyly. “Okay then, well... just get in your own car and follow me.”

Regina nodded her head and bit down on her bottom lip. “Sure… I’ll just follow and see you when I get there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
